


Бородатый анекдот

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, wakeupinlondon



Series: 2 левел, мини [22]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, M/M, into a bar, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заходят в бар Шерлок Холмс, Сириус Блэк и Кроули.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бородатый анекдот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Old Chestnut](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219760) by Silver Pard. 



Все трое мужчин в углу паба были худыми (один — даже до истощения), темноволосыми (от модного «не видывал ножниц со времен Тэтчер» до кудрей) и хмурыми. Скажи кому, что один из них демон, пожалуй, собеседник бы и не угадал, кто именно.  
  
Никого, впрочем, и не удивило бы, что здесь выпивал демон. «Бородатый анекот» был одним из тех пабов, чье название маячило над входом огромными металлическими буквами; когда-то «д» стащили, и, судя по местному акценту, так и не нашли — такая вот (вымышленная) история. Как бы там ни было, демон входил в число завсегдатаев.  
  
Кроули уставился на Шерлока Холмса, который ничего не замечал. Абсолютно ничего. Вот вам и величайший в мире детектив.  
  
Шерлок Холмс изучил постоянных посетителей и остался не в восторге. Теперь он, по-видимому, обдумывал, как использовать против них эти знания за ужасное преступление — неинтересность.  
  
Сириус Блэк прочистил горло.  
  
— Еще по раунду, господа?  
  
Кроули перевел на него взгляд.  
  
— Блэк, ты не можешь проставиться. Ты даже не разбираешься в валюте.  
  
— Это все клочки бумаги, — ответил Сириус, глубоко пристыженный. — В смысле, в чем разница? По мне они все как один.  
  
— Какой ненаблюдательный, — фыркнул Шерлок: по его мнению, это являлось худшим оскорблением, какое только могло быть. У Кроули на этот счет было совсем другое мнение. Когда он в последний раз использовал свое худшее оскорбление, он развязал войну. Майкрофт остался очень недоволен.  
  
(Майкрофт определенно был одним из людей Кроули).  
  
— Да ты что, — протянул Кроули. — Смотри, Блэк, в углах стоят номера. Не так уж это и сложно. Речь даже не о  пред-десятичных. В 84-ом они даже избавились от полпенни! Ну давай, сколько пенсов в фунте?  
  
Черт побери, Блэку не удастся избежать оплаты за этот раунд! И неважно, что Холмс получал бесплатную выпивку, так как пару лет назад уладил для бармена одно дельце, а Кроули записывал свои напитки на счет Ада.  
  
После долгих раздумий Сириус сдался и пожал плечами.  
  
— Без понятия.  
  
Одно слово — волшебники. Честно говоря, поощрение, которое Кроули получил за (случайное) создание Статута секретности, попросту не стоило усилий, затраченных при ведении дел с их ненормальной культурой. Хорошо, что маги навлекали на себя неприятности еще более искусно, чем обычные люди: если бы Кроули приходилось регулярно иметь дело с целой группой таких, как Сириус Блэк, он бы себя развоплотил.  
  
— Одна сотня, идиот. — Кроули вздохнул. — Раньше было двести сорок: двенадцать пенсов за шиллинг и двадцать шиллингов за фунт. Видишь, как теперь стало проще?  
  
Сириус только еще раз пожал плечами.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему мы не можем выпивать в «Дырявом котле».  
  
Кроули потер переносицу.  
  
— Потому что кое-кто из нас помнит, на что Шерлок способен с увеличительным стеклом, четырьмя сиклями, пачкой игральных карт и хорклампом, — и не горит желанием увидеть это снова.  
  
— Так дело не в том, что я массовый убийца в розыске? — сказал Сириус, оглядываясь по сторонам так же невинно, как Азирафель, когда Кроули принялся выпытывать, что случилось с последним кексом к чаю, который совершенно точно был на подносе, когда Кроули пять минут назад вышел из комнаты.  
  
Шерлок тихо фыркнул из своего угла, где изучал различные виды грязи на обуви посетителей. Кроули пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
  
— Сколько кнатов в галлеоне? — спросил он, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме.  
  
— Четыреста девяносто три, — быстро ответил Сириус. — Это другое.  
  
— Да нет же, черт возьми, — настаивал Кроули.  
  
— Господа, — раздраженно сказал Шерлок, у которого кончились образцы грязи. — Вы будете препираться насчет курсов валют или же мы будем пить?  
  
— Кто-то не в духе, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Что, с бойфрендом не ладится?  
  
Шерлок не мог по желанию перестраивать реальность, как это умел Кроули, и поэтому его взгляд не был убийственным буквально — но Сириус все равно вздрогнул.  
  
— Ой, Сириус, ну что ты, — довольно сказал Кроули; его прежде пустой бокал для вина неожиданно наполнился Каберне Совиньоном. — Это ведь _коллега_ , не так ли, Шерлок?  
  
Взгляд Шерлока сменился с «надеюсь, ты умрешь жалкой смертью в канаве» на «я убью тебя ложкой и сделаю из твоего сердца украшение».  
  
— Ох, удар ниже пояса, — поморщился Сириус, сочувственно качая головой.  
  
— Джон — близкий друг, и не имеет значения, как он себя называет. Может, нам стоит упомянуть твою сомнительную связь с напарником? Уверен, в Аду будут рады об этом услышать.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что мы достигли дна, становится еще непристойнее, — с глубоким восхищением заметил Сириус, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — спокойно сказал Кроули. — И если продолжишь в том же духе, то не будешь знать и сам.  
  
— Эй, эй, я думал, мы договорились не использовать чары памяти хотя бы на одном единственном магле!  
  
— Особенно раз он один из немногих людей, кто пользуется мозгом? Да. Но Сириус, помнишь тот раз, когда…  
  
— …Да?  
  
— …когда ты…  
  
— …Да.  
  
— …и тогда он…  
  
— О Мерлин.  
  
— И через неделю ты проснулся с картоф…  
  
— Чеерт!  
  
— _Именно_. К тому же не то чтобы он не мог выяснить, что произошло, и в следующем месяце объявиться как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Все равно довольно нечестно с твоей стороны использовать магию, — мягко заметил Шерлок.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — заспорил Сириус, после возврата памяти о Том Случае вдруг заняв другую сторону в споре. — Любой другой магл еще ладно, но ты… Мерлинова шляпа, что ты сделал с теми Пожирателями Смерти?  
  
— Мы лишь побеседовали, — снисходительно сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Одного из них нашли в монастыре!  
  
— Он говорил с Азирафелем, — сказал Кроули, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Это просто жульничество. Я так горжусь.  
  
— И двое из них никогда больше не смогут пользоваться руками, даже с помощью магии, — не обращая внимания, продолжил Сириус.  
  
— Ну, видите, у Джона пунктик насчет террористов. Ему нравится выводить их из строя раз и навсегда.  
  
— И это даже не говоря о тех четырех, которые, ну… До сих пор не пойму, как тебе это удалось.  
  
— Майкрофт? — произнес Кроули одними губами.  
  
Шерлок скривился, как кот, который спутал мяту с коркой от апельсина. _Майкрофт_.  
  
— Но хватит о войне! В ближайшее время намечаются какие-то дни рождения?  
  
Кроули переглянулся с Шерлоком.  
  
— Я никогда не рождался, Шерлок думает, что социальные тонкости — залог слабых, а ты уж тем более не можешь устроить на улице танцы, не собрав конгу из полицейских — извини, авроров.  
  
— Просто пытаюсь поднять настроение, — бодро сказал Сириус, проигнорировав красноречивый обмен взглядами.  
  
— И почему мы только пьем с ним? — спросил Кроули у Шерлока.  
  
— Он познакомил тебя с лучшим огневиски в Лондоне.  
  
— Точно, точно.  
  
— Это первое, кроме того у тебя пари с Азирафелем.  
  
— Кто тебе рассказал… подожди. А, неважно.  
  
— Господа, мой стакан пуст! _Мой стакан пуст!_  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что Азирафелю в тот момент было так же весело, как и Кроули…  
  


***

  
— Нет, Майкрофт, я настаиваю. Мир может обойтись без тебя десять минут, пока ты наслаждаешься этим фруктовым пирогом.  
  
— Я не диете, Азирафель, мне правда не стоит…  
  
— Черничный чизкейк?  
  
— Ох, с удовольствием.  
  
— Рад это слышать, дорогой. Джон, чаю?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— А тебе, Ремус?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Еще не доел скон.  
  
Азирафель лучезарно им улыбнулся.  
  
Видимо, не в силах удержаться, они расплылись в ответных оскалах.  
  
Это было воистину очень плохо — то, что ему и Майкрофту приходилось устраивать, чтобы выкроить время для этих маленьких бесед.  
  
(Майкрофт несомненно был одним из людей Азирафеля.)

**Author's Note:**

> * пред-десятичные деньги - деньги, бывшие в Британии в обращении до введения десятичной денежной системы (100 монет в 1 банкноте)


End file.
